Pep Rally Screams
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: "But, what if we get caught? Not only will we be embarrassed, but everyone will know we're gay, and our reputations will be destroyed. We'll probably get kicked out of the Academy!" What is Alfred talking about? What is Ivan trying to do! READ and FIND OUT! *Teen AU*YAOI*SMUT*NAUGHTY*R&R PLZ!


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Pep Rally Screams**

"Ivan, are you sure about this? Won't somebody notice that I'm not in the football section," a voice asked loudly over roaring cheers.

"Do not worry they will be too busy looking for me to notice you, da," replayed a Russian accented voice just as loud as the other's.

The teens that the voices belonged too had to speak loudly over the cheers, talking, and stomping of feet as the student body of their high school attend the pep rally for Home Coming. The two of them were below the bleachers that they all sat on, both of them the most popular kids of their school, but they shared a delightful secret.

The husky Russian voice belonged to Ivan Braginski, one of the top five most popular kids of the World Arts Academy. He was a transfer student from Russia who was instantly fought for by girls and guys on his arrival back in 9th grade, freshman year. Even now girls will claw out anyone's eyes just to be near him, and the guys would do the same even though they try not to show it. He transferred to the high school for art classes, and now in his junior year he is at the top of the school. His art being featured in exhibits that the school holds in the museums around the city.

The art student smirked amusedly as he noticed his lover's scowl.

"Screw you," replied the Academy's number one football player.

Alfred F. Jones, also in the top five of popularity, was the captain and backbone of the Academy's elite football team. He got into the school at the same times as Ivan, but the Russian is older than him by a year. He too got a few girls and guys, but not as many as Ivan.

He had honey blonde short hair, ocean blue eyes that hid behind a pair of Calvin Klein frames, and was sun-kissed tan. He wore his football lettermen jacket, decorated in the school's colors, his name, number, and the school's crest. He had on black skinny jeans and a gray shirt that had the school's crest on the front. A shield with double swords behind it. Inside it there were two lions with their claws out and facing each other, an academic trophy, and two shaking hands. The words "Football" was printed largely under the crest in blue letters.

"Dude this is the pep rally for Home Coming! They're going to notice my absences! Not yours you artist pretty boy!"

Ivan blinked then smiled. The ash blond teen was truthfully popular because, of his amazingly good looks, artistic ability, and intimidation. His soft short ash blonde hair, piercing violet eyes, and his body was toned, and he towered over everyone. He wore the same thing as Alfred, but had on the school uniform black slacks; that they're supposed to be wearing. He didn't have a lettermen jacket, but he had on a cream colored scarf, and the same shirt as Alfred, but under the crest was the words "Art Dept".

"Let's not fight Fredka. I dragged you down here for a better reason than to argue."

Alfred had a light blush paint his cheeks, as Ivan pulled him close to his body quickly. Not wanting him to back out. The roaring cheers of students had died down to be replaced by the Headmaster of their school speaking to the student body. All of the students were in their massive gym on bleachers, which underneath them were Alfred and Ivan.

"Can't we do it at my place or yours like usual," Alfred asked with a whine.

"Neyt, this will be more interesting," Ivan exclaimed as he gave a childish smile.

"But, what if we get caught? Not only will we be embarrassed, but everyone will know we're gay, and our reputations will be destroyed. We'll probably get kicked out of the Academy!"

Everything was at stake for the two most popular teens of World Arts Academy. One slip up could send them on the road to public school and humiliation. Ivan knew this, yet all he had to say was:

"I know, that's why it is more interesting!"

Alfred glared at the Russian art student and then sighed.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you? Because I really do hate you."

"Da, on numerous occasions."

Not only were they popular, they were rivals. Even though they were in different departments, they still had to outdo, impress, and take on more popularity than the other and rub in their face. It was their thing and everyone expected it from them.

The stomps of feet and clapping of hands sounded loudly under the bleachers where the two stood hidden from any wandering eyes. They could her the band begin to play proudly as the cheerleaders came shouting out to start the song.

"The fight song has started."

"Da, that at least gives us two hours, more than enough time."

Alfred blushed slightly and then Ivan leaned forward and kissed the American blonde.

"Mmph, I-Ivan, wait!"

Alfred pushed the Russian back, but before he could protest to what the other wanted he was cut off.

"Do not worry, if anything happens I will do everything to at least let you remain here, but I believe the pep rally will cover us well, da?"

"You're a fucking idiot."

The football player punched his secret lover in the arm roughly then leaned forward to kiss him. It was a loving chaste kiss.

"If we get caught, we got caught together. Got it?"

"Da."

Ivan smiled as Alfred smiled up at him, giving him his usual big smile, and his blue eyes focused on him. He only wanted Alfred to look at him like that, only him. Not his friends, not his British journalism friend, not the Japanese medical student, not even his own twin who took art with Ivan. No, he only wanted Alfred to himself.

The older teen captured Alfred's lips again in a heated and possessive kiss. He moved his tongue into the others mouth and began stepping forward. There was a thud and a gasp from Alfred as he stepped back into the wall. The sounds barely heard over the pep rally. Ivan pinned Alfred to it, a hand by Alfred's head, the other on his hip, and his leg between his. The kiss they shared didn't falter as Ivan did this; he used his tongue to caress the other's mouth and pulled on his odd ahoge.

Alfred's knees quickly gave out at the action, but Ivan caught him by using his hand, and the leg between his legs. The blonde groaned into the kiss, as he felt his erogenous zone being teased and his crotch being rubbed. He soon broke the kiss by yelping loudly after feeling Ivan bite down on his lip roughly. The yelp was barely heard as the fight song finished, and the band gave a final loud blast of their instruments.

"Ouch! What the hell Vanya?!"

Alfred licked his lip to feel the sting of a cut, and the salty taste of blood.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

The honey blonde glared at the Russian knowing full well that the wound could form a scar. Marking him as Ivan's. He was aware of his boyfriend's possessive tendencies, but sometimes they were a bit much for him.

"Fuck you! For that I should top this time!"

This demand was meet with laughter that was drowned out by more cheers, as the Academy's cheerleaders finished their routines.

"Neyt, neyt, you are funny Fredka."

"I hate you," Alfred growled out no longer willing to be in the mood.

Ivan noticed this and gave a long stroke to the blonde's rouge curl to change his mood.

"Ah, but I love you."

The football player blushed and shivered against Ivan's body.

"F-Fuck… Fine, just hurry up and do me!"

"Ah, but I'd like to take my time moya lyubov'."

Ivan was instantly met with a death glare from the tanned teen. The ash blond enjoyed pushing his secret lover's buttons, but sometimes Alfred could get really pissed. Which led to him with holding sex for an undetermined time, which equaled a pissed Ivan.

"Okay, okay."

Alfred's pissed expression relaxed a little, and completely melted as he moaned from Ivan's touch to ahoge. The Russian kissed Alfred's neck and worked his way up to his lips. He slipped in his tongue, and moved his hand from Alfred's ahoge to grip more of his soft honey blonde hair. Alfred moved his hands up to Ivan's shirt and hair as the kissed deepened. He moaned and ground against Ivan's leg that was still between his legs.

As the two made out; the crowds of students, faculty, and administrators silenced themselves. The Headmaster began to speak again about the Academy's goals and such; a sort of freshmen orientation.

Alfred noticed the relative quietness and wondered what was going on, but his thoughts were wiped out as he felt Ivan move his knee more. He groaned loudly into their kiss, which ended abruptly after. The two were panting heavily as they took in air.

"Be quite for a moment, da?"

The American shook his head, and they went back to making out passionately. Ivan moved his hands down behind Alfred to grope his ass, and Alfred ran his hands down Ivan's chest. He slipped them under his Art Dept. crest shirt and pulled it upwards, trying to take it off. Ivan noticed this and gave a rough squeeze to Alfred's firm ass as a warning then broke the kiss.

"Neyt, we don't need to take off clothes," he whispered huskily, for the gym was still quite.

Alfred looked confused, but understood after a while, and gave a nod. He still kept his hands under Ivan's shirt, feeling his toned and defined torso. For an art student he was ripped! Alfred bit his bottom lip as he felt the other's body, and then leaned up to give a quick kiss Ivan's lips. He smirked once he pulled back, and Ivan quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. Alfred didn't say a word, but moved his hand from Ivan's abdomen, and down to the massive bulge in his pants.

"Looks like your almost ready to pop," Alfred whispered to the Russian coyly.

He began to squeeze his crotch and Ivan growled at the feeling. The ash blond teen huffed a little then moved his knee; making Alfred stop his movements and moan.

"F-Fuck… Come on, let's do it already!"

"Shh, not yet. You will be too loud."

Alfred gave a pout and squeezed Ivan's crotch again, which in turn, Ivan moved his knee and squeezed Alfred's ass again.

"Mmngh, I-I can be quite."

He moved his hand more and Ivan squeezed Alfred's ass roughly. He then moved a hand up to brace himself on the wall and hunched over Alfred a little, trying to keep his balance.

"F-Fredka, you, you cannot be quite."

Ivan moved his other hand to Alfred's and pulled it away from his crotch. He pulls back away from the blonde and quickly turns him around. The weak feeling in Alfred's legs vanished as he was spun around and then pinned face first against the wall. His glasses slightly dug into his face from the action.

"Ivan?"

"Hold on."

The Russian pushed his body back onto Alfred, his clothed erection pressed against Alfred's firm ass. The star football player shivered and ground back on it.

"Come on Ivan!"

"Shh, listen."

"_And now let's hear a cheer for each sports team!"_

Alfred gulped and turned to the side to see Ivan smiling at him. Ivan moved his hand to the front Alfred's pants.

"_First, the tennis team!"_

Once this was announced, cheers were sounded out as the tennis team came out holding their team name banner. Ivan proceed to undo Alfred's pants and pull them down to his knees.

"_Next up is the baseball team!"_

Alfred gasped loudly, which was drowned out over the pep rally, as Ivan pulled down his Justice League boxer briefs. The Russian took hold of his aching length, and smirked at how wet his tip had gotten from their make out session.

"_The basketball team!"_

The students of the Academy's roar intensified, covering up a loud moan that came from under their seats. Ivan was stroking Alfred's manhood firmly and slowly. Driving the honey blonde insane and bucking his hips into the others hand.

"_The soccer team!"_

The violet eyed art student smirked as he heard this.

"You know who is next, da?"

Ivan pulled a small bottle from his pants pocket after he gave a few more teasing strokes. He squeezed the bottle to free its contents into his hand. Alfred was moaning in pleasure, and cursed as he did know what team was next, a team that would be wondering where his ass was.

"_And last but not least! Our beloved football team!"_

"AAAAHHHH FUCK IVAN!"

As Alfred's teammates came rushing out onto the gym floor without him, Ivan had shoved two of his fingers up Alfred's ass without warning. His pained/pleasured screams barley pierced the insane uproar from the students that was meant for him and his team. Tears pricked his eyes as he felt the intruding digits go into him. They slide down his face as he felt the fingers begin to move around.

"_These players are going to be going against our rivals Friday night, the Home Coming Game! Let's give these guys a hand!"_

There were claps, cheers, and people shouting out the team mates names, including Alfred's; even though he wasn't there.

"Aw your fans are calling for you."

"A-Ah fuck you, you motherfucking fucker—FUCK YES!"

The honey blonde lost his train of profanities, and arched his back, while also backing his ass up onto Ivan's fingers after feeling his sweet spot being hit perfectly. His body twitched as the Russian art student began to stretch his hole more.

"Ivan, Ivan, fuckfuckfuck! That hurts you dick!"

"But you like it. Your hole is sucking my fingers in so greedily."

Ivan hit Alfred's spot again just as the up roar of students began to calm down. Alfred bit his lip as he tried to contain his pleasured moans and noises.

"_Now let's hear it for out departments! Music!"_

Cheers from the Music students rang loudly as the band played for them. Along with these cries came Alfred's as Ivan teased him one more time.

"That should do it."

Ivan pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on the wall. He then undid his own pants and pulled them down a little. Alfred flinched as he felt the Russian's thick massive cock lay on the crack of his ass.

"Ivan, God, do it already!"

"So eager, and you were so opposed to this not too long ago."

He rubbed his cock against Alfred's ass teasingly.

"_Alright, now, let's hear the Art!"_

"That is me," he exclaimed cheerfully at hearing his Art Dept. be called on.

The Russian smirked as he put his hands on his secret lover's ass, and spread his butt cheeks. He squeezed them firmly as he did so. Then he began to move his hips, making his cock move down the football player's ass to poke at his lubed hole repeatedly and teasingly.

"Ooo, damn it Ivan, please!"

"Not yet."

"_Okay, let's hear the Sports!"_

The biggest cheers and stomping came at this announcement. With those proud voices came a strangled scream of pain and pleasure from under them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH F-FUCK, FUCK IVAN!"

Ivan had shoved his massive manhood into Alfred as his department was called. All of Alfred's cruses, moans, and whimpers reached Ivan, but died in the crowd noises beyond him.

The Russian bit his bottom lip roughly as he entered Alfred so quickly.

"Fredka, yebat!"

The American's hole squeezed around Ivan's cock firmly as he pushed in. The lube oozed out around Alfred's entrance as Ivan sunk in; the heat and tightness was unbearably good.

"Oh fuck Ivan!"

Alfred clawed at the wall he was pinned to as he felt Ivan pull out and slam back in. He had tears running down his face, his back arched, and he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment.

The pep rally screams and excitement still roared loudly around them. Alfred's own erotic voice becoming lost in it, but Ivan caught and enjoyed each noise and word that fell from his boyfriend's lips so freely.

"Move faster!"

The Russian smirked and did as commanded. He began picking up his pace and slamming to the star football player mercilessly. Nothing but curses, screams, moans, and Ivan's name ripped out of Alfred's body as the two made love against the wall.

They were so lost in their intense sex they didn't notice the Headmaster finish introducing the departments, or start talking about their spirit week themes, or the uproar of the elite student body rising in volume. The only thing that they cared to notice and be fully aware of, was each other.

"Ivan, Ivan faster! I can't ta-take it anymore! SH-SHIT! I'm gonna f-fall—AH Fuck mmeeee…Ah, I'm gonna cum!"

Ivan took heed to Alfred's warnings and reached down to the other's dripping length. He smirked as he felt the wet pre-cum run down his fingers as he took hold of Alfred. He didn't even need to look down to know that a puddle had formed under the honey blonde.

"A-AH! More!"

Alfred pressed his forehead against the cold wall, and started thrusting back hard into Ivan's thrusts. Making the impact stronger, and hitting his sweet spot perfectly. He could feel his end drawing closer and his glasses beginning to slip down his nose.

"Ssshhhiiiitt!"

He hissed this out as his lover began to stroke his throbbing erection. It twitched in Ivan's hand, as Alfred neared completion.

"Oh fuck!"

Ivan was grunting and groaning as he moved faster and harder into Alfred's hole, hitting the teen just right. He was so close and they were running out of time, he could feel it.

"Ivan!"

"Alfred!"

There was a crash of cymbals, pounding of drums, and other instruments of the band that sounded loudly over the excited, pumped up elite students of World Arts Academy. Their fight song starting up again and the cheerleaders coming out one last time. The last song to be played as the rally ended was always their fight song.

As the cheerleaders did their signature moves cheering on the crowd, and the crowd singing along and cheering. In the mix of it all, nobody could pick out the strangled scream of pure ecstasy that sounded with them.

"IIVVAAAAANNN!"

Alfred had his back arch sharply as he screamed his lover's name. Tears and drool running down his face as he released his hot spunk onto the wall he was pinned against, and onto the floor below. His hole constricted around Ivan's manhood in all the right ways, sending the art student to his one end.

He moaned out the honey blonde's name as he released inside of his tight hot ass. Burying himself deep into Alfred and filling him to the point of overfilling and oozing out. Ivan braced himself against Alfred and the wall, to make sure that he and Alfred didn't collapse onto the floor, or into the puddle of cum on it.

"Fuck, Ivan… Dude…"

Alfred was breathless as he felt his orgasm begin to fade. He moaned as Ivan pulled out and stepped back to lean on a support beam for the bleachers. He got a good view of his cum oozing out of Alfred and running down his tan toned legs. The white substance a sharp contrast with the sun-kissed skin. He could also see Alfred's cum running down the wall to meet with the puddle on the floor under him.

"Fredka, I think we should do it again, da?"

Alfred turned around slowly and flipped the Russian off. Ivan laughed and walked back over to the American, after putting his cock back into his pants.

"_Alright everyone your dismissed! Don't forget Spirit Week is starting on Monday! Have a good and safe weekend!"_

The rumbling and stomping of feet on the bleachers and gym floor sounded loudly. Soon people began to file out of the gym to head home for the weekend and prepare for Spirit Week and Home Coming. Alfred and Ivan could see them from the gap between the wall and the bleachers.

Alfred hurriedly pulled on his pants, with a little help from Ivan, and the two straightened out their clothes and hair. They looked each other over and gave a nod of approval. As they headed out from under the bleachers to join their classmates Alfred said:

"I feel so gross. Your jizz is still running down my leg and my ass hurts!"

Ivan blushed slightly and buried his face in his cream colored scarf.

"Ah, sorry Alfred. I did not mean to do that, but I got caught up in the moment, da?"

Alfred blushed a dark shade of red, and tried to walk a little faster.

"Whatever, I'm going to your place to take a shower, once we get out of here."

Ivan stopped walking just before they could be noticed by anyone in the hall. Alfred stopped to and looked back at him to see him smiling.

"Round two?"

Alfred's blush darkened, he walked back to Ivan, and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You're never really sated are you?"

Ivan blushed more and was about to respond, but Alfred cut him off.

"Whatever, but we better hurry up before someone sees us."

Ivan smiled softly and nodded. The two quickly left from their hiding place, just as the bleachers began to retract to the wall. Once out, they were greeted by their fans, wanted and unwanted, and a few of their friends and siblings. All of them asking questions about their whereabouts during the pep rally.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – Yes

Neyt – No

moya lyubov' – my love

yebat' ! – fuck

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*I just couldn't resist writing this after attending my own school pep rally, not for home coming but for a regionals basketball game! XD (...we lost ~_~)*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


End file.
